The Eyes of a Killer
by ChibiKira13
Summary: What happens on the island, stays on the island. But how about 30 years later? Jack is an assassin for Xcution, but a 'pleasant' surprise awaits him from this one message...  R&R please! Jack's perspective - Setting is Britain.  Rated just in case...


**A/N: Hi there! It's Cathy! This is a school assignment that I did for extra credit, it's a sequel to Lord of the Flies in Jack's perspective. I've never been good with school assignments, but I hope you enjoy anyways!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eyes of a Killer<strong>

The silence in the room was deadly, almost catastrophic. Suddenly, an earsplitting ring rang through the room, echoing off the walls. A tanned, but sturdy hand reached over and answered the ring, silencing its call. Little was exchanged as the male held the phone up to his ear, revealing his vivid red hair and glaring sapphire eyes. His low baritone voice began as his responses were scarce. "Yes, no, I don't work there anymore." He was perceived as a polite fellow until a dark smirk ran along his face. A dial tone was heard. The male rolled his eyes and slammed the phone back onto the receiver. "They're all bloody idiots. Next time they call, I'm giving them the answerphone!" The light from outside reached the inside of the office building, illuminating everything, including a small nameplate that rested on top of a desk. _**Jack Merridew – Xcution. **_Jack took a seat as he glanced around his office, looking for something to pass in his downtime. His eyes rested behind two doors where a huge amount of weaponry and armor was hidden, many secrets were kept there.

Jack was an assassin who worked for the company, **Xcution**. He recently completed his latest mission that required an overseas trip to America to kill a female spy who had been lying low lately. Jack didn't really have a steady home to return to, so he often came in the office he was given by the company. He stretched out his arms and yawned, for a man at the age of 45, it was pretty amazing that the company kept him for this long. Nobody doubted his skills; Jack was the top dog at the company with the record of the most successful killings. He failed none of his missions. Though his past, on the other hand, was still a mystery…

Jack's sight landed on a photograph with a curly headed auburn girl around the age of 4. She had a silly grin plastered across her face as she held up a light pink conch shell next to a male in his 20's with matching blue eyes as Jack. She was his granddaughter, and the male beside her, Winston, was his son. "Bugger…Mari's grown up so much..." Jack said quietly as his eyes softened a bit. What he noticed more was the conch that was in the picture; Jack quickly wheeled his chair away to the opposite side of the desk as he heard a ding erupt from his computer. _Perfect timing…_Jack thought as he shivered. It seemed as if he had bad feeling associated with the conch, _I shan't think of that 'incident', it'll only blunder my work._ He clicked on the new message.

**Tom Herrings. Or shall I say Jack Merridew? We're back! Let's play a game! Of Life. Or Death! **

Enclosed with the message was GPS coordinates that happened to be of an old warehouse in Britain, near his office. _Tom Herrings, I wonder how they got a hold of that name from my last mission…I better go see what they are up to…_Jack thought as he stood from his chair and made his way behind the two doors of mystery.

Jack was set up as he left the office with a few guns, knives, and survival materials, just in case. He obediently followed the map to the correct coordinates as he pushed the door down and entered the warehouse. A high tenor voice rang through the darkness with a laugh as the doors shut behind him. Jack quickly tightened his grip on the pistol in his pocket. _Blimey, to have walked straight into a trap like this…_

"Jack Merridew, fancy seeing you here. It's been a while hasn't it?" A shadow with a head full of brown hair emerged, followed by another one. Matching twins. Jack squinted, _Twins?_ It took a while as the two crossed their arms and pouted.

"You don't -"

"—remember us?"

"But we sure do -"

"-Remember you!"

Jack's eyes widened as he recalled around 30 years back, back to this lonely deserted island filled with savages. He shuddered as his hand flew out of his pocket with a tight grasp on the pistol, "Get away from me!"

"Crikey! He's afraid of his own past!" One of the two stepped forward, "But you shouldn't be!" The second chimed in as he stepped up. Jack's hand was shaking; he didn't have enough time to get a second weapon, not when they were at such a close range. A glimmer of fear struck his eyes as Jack looked now, more aged than ever. The twins made equal motions as two knives were pressed to Jack's throat. "Give us back our innocence!" They chimed in simultaneously. The two grinned as Jack could only gulp in despair. His hand was on the trigger, but this time it wasn't pointed towards another person, but rather himself now. The words that he had been lacking at the age of 12 when his innocence was stripped finally came out, "I-I'm s-sorry…" Jack softly trembled as he shed a tear, the trigger pulled, and he was silenced of his cries. As he fell to his knees, his innocent 12 year old self reappeared in his last moments.

_"I'm Jack Merridew! I should be the chief because I can sing a high C#, who votes me?" The voices were so noisy as they clamored in Jack's mind. He saw a familiar fair-headed boy as he reached his hand out kindly, hoping for friendship. Vividly, Jack came to terms to what he had done, 30 years back, he was a murderer. Jack stared at a reflection of himself, cold and greedy. It was what he couldn't escape, himself and the greed of mankind. As Jack sighed, accepting his new fate, a small girl held his hand tenderly. Her scarlet red curls danced underneath the sunlight as she called out for the first time, "Grandpa!" His estranged son who had cut off contact with him gave him a warm smile, "Dad." Jack was greeted with a whole new world, cut off from reality as he saw many familiar faces that filled him with guilt, but now he could finally apologize properly. Karma had hit him square in the arse. Mari and Winston gradually faded as he uttered out those two words, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey again! Thanks so much for reading! As always - R&R is highly appreciated! I'm going to turn this in & hope for a good grade! Yay! Love - Chibi**_  
><em>


End file.
